power_rangers2fandomcom-20200213-history
Kouta Kazuraba
in KR Wizard club Arms *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 28 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. to be added - Pine= *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 119 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. to be added - Ichigo= *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 100 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 33 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.5 sec. to be added - Suika= *'Height': 311 cm. *'Weight': 523 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 33.2 t. *'Kicking power': 51.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9.8 sec. to be added - Jimber Lemon= *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 13.7 t. *'Kicking power': 17.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. to be added - Banana= *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 108 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. to be added - Durian= to be added - Donguri= to be added - Kachidoki= *'Height': 215 cm. *'Weight': 128 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 16 t. *'Kicking power': 21.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 16 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.2 sec. to be added - Kachidoki Hyper= to be added }} - Kiwami= to be added - Wizard= to be added - Wizard Infinity Style= to be added - W= to be added - Luna Trigger= "It's my Trigger Metal, By metal Joker" to be added - CycloneJokerExtreme= to be added - CycloneAccelXtreme= "Double Arms! Cyclone no Accel" to be added }} - #1= to be added - Mix= to be added - Budou & Donguri= in Ganbarizing - Wizard & W= in Ganbarizing }} - Gridon= to be added - Kurokage= to be added - Baron= to be added - Rider Arms= to be added - Gaim= in Episode Special of Kamen Rider Gaim - Decade= in Kamen Rider Gaim Movie 4 - Kiva= to be added - Blade= to be added }} - Metal Heroes= - Gavan= to be added }} - OOO= to be added - Melon Energy= to be added }} - Energy= to be added - Cherry Energy= to be added }} - ToQger= "ToQ 1Gou Arms! Shinba Shungo" to be added - ToQ 2Gou= "ToQ 2Gou Arms! Mini one Shinka" to be added - ToQ 4Gou= "ToQ 4Gou Arms! Tomei Tokkyu" to be added - ToQ 6gou= "ToQ 6gou Arms! Tenka Rokute" to be added }} - Super Sentai= - GoseiRed= "GoseiRed Arms! Tenshi no Yume ga!" to be added - GokaiRed= "GokaiRed Arms! Pirate no Ikuze!" to be added - Red Buster= "Red Buster Arms! Buster Ready Go!" to be added - KyoryuRed= "KyoryuRed Arms! Tenka Zyuden" to be added }} - Hope Arms= "Hope Arms! Kibou on Change" to be added - Cloud Arms= "Hope Arms! Kibou on Change! Cloud Arms!" to be added }} }} - Gaim Yami= to be added }} }} }} - - Eagle Form= to be added }} }} }}